Happy Birthday Leonardo
by Redstrikerborg
Summary: Ezio was determined to get Leonardo the perfect gift and to Leonardos Surprise... He did. Not a pairing.


Yay! finally showing some love to Ezio and leonardo.

This is a Contest enter on Deviantart.

This story was hard for me to come up with and I learned how 'out of touch' I am with AC2. I'm having a hard time to believe it since AC2 was my favorite game but remembered nothing about it. Any who...

I haven't read any Ezio and Leonardo stories so I'm praying I aren't fallen on to someones else idea. I was inspired to write this when I remember seeing a bunch of portraits in Ezio room back at the villa, there was also art supplies in that room his sister was and figured maybe he would have tried it.

Review and comments are appreciated!

**Translation Index:**

Mio dio - Oh god

Buongiorno - Good morning

Il mio amico - My friend

Si- yes

Naturalmente - Of course

Grazie - thank you

Ci vediamo più tardi - I'll see you later

Scusa - Sorry

il tuo amico - your friend

(Cast: Ezio, Leonarodo and La Volpe all belong to Ubisoft)

* * *

><p>Leonardo sat at his workshop table drinking his favourite herbal tea. He slowly glanced around the room at all the scattered papers and sketches that lined the walls, tables and parts of the floor. He was trying to decide what he'd work on for the day. Should he paint one of his commissions? Maybe tinker and improved on one of his inventions? Or maybe do something out of the ordinary, like clean up the floors and tables so they may be usable once more but in truth he wasn't in the mood to do anything yet so he quietly sat drinking his tea waiting for inspiration to strike.<p>

Hours later he lay on his couch, his left leg lay over the arm rest while the other was planted on the floor. His head lay on a pillow as he looked over the list of request of things he was asked to do. He sighed as he found himself still unmotivated to do anything. He needed to find something exciting to inspire him again. On that thought he turned his head to the right and look at the drawer that held the last deciphered Codex page. It had been in there for over two months now which was strange in its self.

Leonardo knew Ezio was a busy person but he'd ever taken this long to retrieve a Codex page before. He heard rumours that he'd been in the area several times but he hadn't once dropped in. He started to think about 3 months ago when Ezio started to become distant. Normally when Ezio was in the area, he would stop by to either hang out and find out how the deciphering was going or use the guest bedroom to rest. He didn't want to read to much into it but he couldn't help wondering if maybe he'd upset him in some way.

A few days later Leonardo stood in front of a canvas as he tried to paint one of his sketches. He'd been wondering around Venice a day ago around sunset and found himself at the pier staring out at the water. The sun was giving off an orange glow that made the sky turn a variety of colors. Deep shades of pinks and purples highlighted the clouds above. It mirrored nicely on the water with a few boats off in the horizon.

It was mid morning when Leonardo took a break and realized he'd spend the night up working on the painting. He shrugged as he walked over to the shelf that held his favourite tea and began blowing it. Humming to himself he sat down at his work bench, sipping his tea and admiring the progress he made when there was a knock at the door.

He set down his cup to answer it. "Mio dio, Ezio!" He said surprised to finally see him and the state he was in.

"Buongiorno, Leonardo." Ezio yawned as he stretched. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Leonardo gestured for him to come in. "Please come, sit."

Ezio walked in and headed towards Leonardos work bench. He glanced around the workshop and noticed the half finished painting. "Amazing work il mio amico." He yawned again. "Speaking of which, have you been able to decipher the Codex page?"

Leonardo quickly walked over the drawer it was held in and picked it up. "Si, It's been ready for a while now. Is... Is everything alright Ezio?" He asked concerned. He'd never seen Ezio look so exhausted before. He could tell by his demeanour and the bags under his eyes.

Ezio stared at him slightly confused by the question. "Naturalmente, why do you ask?" He stretched again.

"It's... It's just you look so tired." He handed him the Codex page. "You know you're always welcome to rest in the spar bedroom?" He offered hoping he would stay a while so they might talk and catch up.

Ezio took the Codex page and placed it in his robes. "Grazie, but I have... Business with La Volpe." He headed towards the door. "Ci vediamo più tardi, Leonardo."

"Your leaving already?" He asked disappointed.

He yawned. "Si but I'll come by again sometime next week." Ezio waved as he left.

Leonardo walked over to the window and was just able to Ezio disappear over the roof top of the adjacent building. He could only hope his friend wasn't pushing himself too hard to be that tired.

Two days later, Leonardo started his morning as usual and was cleaning up his breakfast when he heard the door of his workshop open. He turned towards the door to see it closed and no one standing in front of it. He was sure he heard the door open but shrugged it off. He walked over to his work bench to get his tea cup.

With the tea cup in hand, he turned. "Mio dio!" He said as he dropped the cup and scattered as it hit the floor. He took a few steps back in his surprise and he held his right hand to his chest. "Vople! Must you always sneak up on me?" He asked not to pleased. "You scared me half to death."

"Scusa Leonardo." He greeted him with a bow. "They wouldn't call me the Fox if I could be heard coming and going." He mused.

"I guess not." He laughed. "How can I be of help?"

"Will Ezio be stopping by here any time soon? I've heard he likes to hang out here."

"Not of late. I've barely seen him in the last two months." Leonardo shook his head. "He said he'd stop by some time this week but I don't know when."

La Volpe leaned on arm rest of the couch. "Very strange." He said as he rubbed his chin.

"What's strange?" He asked while picking up the pieces of the broken cup.

"Ezio. His been acting strange for a while now and is proving to be very difficult to keep track of. He comes back to the city and isolates himself. When he does turn up, he's often tried but not enough that it effects him while on missions at least. I haven't been able to figure out what he's been doing. I was hopping because you're one of his closes friends that maybe he'd be here or you'd know what's going on." He sighed and folded his arms as he stared confused at the floor.

"I'm sorry I can't be of any help." He said honestly and was somewhat relieved that Ezio wasn't just acting strangely around him.

"It's alright, I'll find it out one way or another. Grazie, Leonardo." He said and quickly took his leave.

Leonardo took a seat on the couch as he leaned his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his hands. He tried to figure out what could possible be make Ezio isolate himself away from his friends.

Leonardo awoke on the day of his birthday. It wasn't a particularly special day, he was never one to celebrate it. Only on rare occasions had someone thrown him a party. Once dressed, he went downstairs to start his day. He was surprised to see a large package by the door with a letter attached. He recognized the writing as Ezios' and opened it immediately.

_Buongiorno Leonardo._

_It seems fate has it in store that I must miss another one of your birthdays. I'm sure you and a few others have been wondering about my sudden disappearance. I don't feel the need to disclose my actions to them but maybe to you so I shall explain._

_We've been friends for many years now and I've often either forgotten your birthday or have been away on a mission. Determined to make this up to you, I've been plagued for many month trying to figure out the best gift to get you._

_Anything I thought of or found didn't seem enough to express my gratitude for your help and friendship. I then remember you once telling me that the best gift you could give someone was one that came from the heart._

_I was never one to express any interest in the creative art. I was often 'creative' in other places or I didn't have time nor the interest. After thinking about it for some time I finally decided on your present._

_Since one of your many passions is being a painter, I thought I'd try and paint something. I devoted any time I had available to it in hopes I could finish it before your birthday. My only regret is not being able to give this to you in person and hopefully seeing the excitement you so often express that's lifted my spirts on many occasions._

_After putting the last Codex on the wall, it revealed to us the location of the vault. It's turns out it's in Roma and this is why Rodrigo became Pope. I've left immediately to go to Roma and finish what my father and uncle started so many year ago. Once I return we'll have a grand celebration and I hope to see you there in Monteriggioni._

_So I wish you a happy birthday and hope that once this is finished, I'll never have to miss another._

_Il mio amico, Ezio Auditore. _

Leonardo was surprised. He never imagined Ezio taking the time to make him something. He put the letter down and began to carefully remove the rope and brown paper that wrapped it.

"Mio Dio." He gasped, surprised once more when he viewed the painting. It was a picture of him, holding a scroll in the air, expressing joy and happiness at what he held in his hand. A tear fell from his eye as he admired the painting. No one had ever painted something for him before and he never imagined Ezio being so talented.


End file.
